


Christmas Morning

by Annibal



Series: Late Night Academics [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	1. Chapter 1

Will woke to the feeling of kisses on the back of his neck and his underwear being tugged down. He lifted his hip to allow it and then there was the press of a hard cock against his ass. There were slow thrusts and the shaft started sliding between his cheeks. 

He turned his face into the pillow and laughed, the younger teacher had energy in the morning that he could never muster. Although he supposed there was worse ways to wake up. 

“Is this my present?”

A hand gripped his hip and he was pulled back so that Matthew could get a little more friction.

“Merry Christmas Professor Graham.”

“Don’t call me professor, it makes it weird when I hear my students say it.”

He didn’t have to see to know that Matthew had that sloppy half smile on his face. 

“What are you going to do, Professor? Are you going to give me detention?”

Will laughed again at the absurd statement, but Matthew was in a mood and Will was happy enough that he was willing to play along. He hoped at least if got him excited enough he would stop saying professor with a hint of a moan. 

“As you well know there is no detention in university, but I think you’re going to have to come to my office for a talk.”

The hand on his hip slipped down and he felt it circle his cock. Matthew started touching him, teasing him into hardness, his breathing heavy in his ears. Matthew knew Will’s body better than Will did himself and he was reacting.

“Oh?”

The word came out sounding more like a moan.

“What are you going to do if I still won’t behave? I could bend you over than big wooden desk easily, Professor Graham.”

Matthew continued as he rutting again him, and despite himself Will was getting terribly aroused. Partly because Matthew was bringing up memories that he knew he should be embarrassed about. Last week after the nurse instructor had finished up for the day he had come by Will’s office. They had just moved in together and they were feeling terribly excited and Will had gotten caught up in his boyfriend’s youth. 

They had ended up just like that, Will pushed down on his desk as Matthew fucked him from behind. Will had felt a little sheepish after, partly because they used his office and partly because Matthew had lube in his bag due to them having more than a few impromptu quickies, but not enough that he had regretted it. Every day since Will had to fight embarrassment when someone leaned on his desk. 

He knew his reactions were obvious to Matthew, that he would know that he wanted everything Matthew was doing.

“Stop calling me professor.” 

He attempted again, pushing back into the slow thrusts between his cheeks.

“Why should I?”

They both knew where this was going, but he could pretend it was a bargaining chip to play along with Matthew. He knew he had a stupid smile on his face, but with his face turned away it didn’t really matter. 

“I’ll let you fuck me as deep as you want.”

“Oh, Mister Graham, I do believe we have a deal.”

Will couldn’t stop the huffs of laughter, and he reached out, grabbing the tube of lubricant from his bedside table. He passed it back to Matthew; he was still feeling the edges of sleep. Will was going to enjoy the lazy fuck. It was one of his favourite things of living with the younger man. Although this was only their second week.

Matthew didn’t mind that he would get minimal effort out of Will first thing in the morning, just having him seemed to be enough. 

Will was still smiling when he felt the Matthew pull back to coat himself. He coated Will’s hole and Will’s stomach still did an excited flop as Matthew moved back into place, his blunt tip well coated. 

Will threw his leg over Matthew to encourage him, and then he felt him slowly pushing inside. Will felt his body opened up, as Matthew started to start rocking into him. Working himself in deeper a little at a time.

The moan that left his mouth was uninhibited, something he was getting better at lately. 

He pushed back into it, helping Matthew get a little deeper. They kept it up like that, slowly moving with each other until Matthew was almost fully inside him.

“You feel so good Mister Graham.”

“Will.”

He gasped as Matthew fully settled inside him, and Will heard a soft laugh from Matthew. The warmth in their relationship made his chest ache. Will couldn’t remember someone who he felt so unguarded with. 

“You moaning your own name now baby?”

Will loved the tone in Matthew’s voice, needy and breathy; he was having trouble keeping his train of thought while he was inside him. 

There was a harder thrust, making him gasp for a second. 

They lapsed into moans and small sounds as they moved together, the feeling of Matthew stretching him open and the way he worked his prostate keeping Will from wanting to respond. 

It wasn’t long before he found his release, Matthew’s name on his lips as he spilled into the sheets. He knew his boyfriend was close and he managed to keep moving with him even as his body started to feel over sensitive. 

There were only a few more thrusts into his body before he felt Matthew’s own release filling him up. 

Matthew wrapped his arm around Will and he pulled his back flush against Matthew’s chest. He felt closely connected, feeling Matthew’s heart beat between his legs.

They were quiet for a while longer, basking in the feeling of each other. 

Will was the first to break the silence, he could feel himself falling asleep again and he wanted to at least stay awake for their first Christmas morning together.

“Is this the gift you are getting for all the teachers this Christmas? Because if it is I might have something to say about that.”

Matthew tightened his arms around Will for a moment. 

“Only for you Professor Graham.”

Will winced at the endearment again, it was going to be a rough few days back when the holidays ended and he first heard a student call him that again.

It did sound seductive coming from Matthew though, and so this time he didn’t correct him.


	2. Chapter 2

They had spent most of the morning in bed, once Will was a little more awake he had been needy and wanted a second round, as long as Matthew promised not to call him professor again. It had felt even better; Will was warm and wet with his come and had been so much more active. 

Living together had been the best change in their relationship that Matthew could have hoped for. The older teacher was so sweet in the morning, easy to smile and laugh. It only made the fact that he also was normally horny that much better. 

One of his favourite things about having sex with Will was how he laughed and smiled the whole way through. It was truly a joyful experience. 

It wasn’t even just the sex; now that they could see each other on a daily basis it was nice to curl up at night, Will’s head in his lap as they went through their final papers and marked them. Just to be in each other’s presence while they worked.

Will was also getting used to someone in his space and often when he walked the dogs it was not to get away, he would invite Matthew with him and the two of them would walk hand in hand. 

Although they had not yet said it to each other yet, Matthew knew he loved Will with every fiber of his being. 

When they had finished breakfast they moved to the small face tree set up on a little table so none of the dogs could get into the presents. They picked up their presents and moved back to the bed, curling up together. Will was only in boxers that he had pulled on after, and Matthew was in the same. Their legs tangled up together. 

“I asked you to move in too soon.”

Will said with a teasing in his voice.

“How’s that?”

A small box was pressed into his hands and Mathew started picking at the ribbon.

“I could have just given you a key to my house for Christmas.”

Matthew laughed at that, and started opening up the wrapping. When he got the box open he smiled at the cufflinks inside. They reminded him of Will, simple and yet beautiful. He tilted his head over and pressed a kiss to Will’s lips. 

He knew the meaning behind the gift. It was to replace the cufflinks he had lost on his way over after the meaning. It was so thoughtful; Will had put time into it.

“Thank you Will.”

Matthew gave him a second kiss and Will leaned into it, making a small sound of contentment in his throat. 

“It’s nothing.” 

Matthew moved over closer on the bed, pulling Will into his arms. The older man allowed it. 

“It’s not nothing. It’s one of the best gifts I have ever received.”

Will kept his head down, a little embarrassed by his reaction, but he could see his smile. Matthew nudged his gift closer, wanting Will to see what it was. It was a larger and heavier box, but Will looked curious.

“It’s not as good as yours.” 

“We’ll see.”

Will carefully opened it up, smiling when he saw that it was a new laptop. Matthew had heard him complain enough about his old one that he decided it was necessary. 

“This is a lot.”

Matthew shook his head, almost glowing as he saw how much Will liked it.

“It isn’t.” 

“Thank you Matthew. I feel like I should have gotten you something more.”

He knew Will would know how touched he was by the gift, that he didn’t have to argue for Will to know how much it meant to him. 

“If I can’t spend money on the man I love who can I spend it on?”

Matthew teased a half smirk coming onto his lips. 

Will set the computer to the side, taking the cufflinks as well. He moved into their place, curling close to Matthew. The older teacher looked like he was positively glowing.

“I love you too Matthew.”


End file.
